A Second Chance
by Luna.os
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail are going on vacation. Natsu has never accepted his true feelings for Lucy. Leaving Lucy wondering all the time. Finally, something shocking happens to Lucy during vacation - what would Natsu do? Would he know how to fix it? (Rated T for language in future chapters)
1. Anniversary

A Second Chance - 1

* * *

 **A/N** So this is the story I'd be working on for a while. I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. :)

* * *

It is almost Fairy Tail's 10th year anniversary. A very special occasion that everybody has been looking forward to. It has been ten years since the last person that had joined Fairy Tail, which was Wendy and Carla. Technically, you could say that the date is for them, but it actually it is a time to reminds people how long everyone has been together in Fairy Tail. Not Gray, or Natsu, or Erza - because that would be way more then ten years. But _everyone._

Lucy was walking home that evening. The job they had completed today was really tiring, and she was looking forward to get home and have a hot bath. Natsu had totally over-done it, as usual. He ended up burning up the whole village - so to pay back, they didn't receive their reward. They had tried their best to please the villagers as they were really grumpy and it did not work! So now, Lucy has decided to go home, feeling a bit disappointed. Her apartment was the same as usual and she went up the stairs.

 _Why is the door not closed fully? Lucy thought._ Although she had a feeling she knew why. As she walked in she was expecting a guy with pink hair messing up her room. To her surprise, Natsu wasn't inside. She sighed and dropped her bags on the floor.

Lucy walked into her room and immediately removed her clothes. She started walking towards the bathroom with a towel covering her. As she walked in, she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Lucy!" laughed Natsu, his scarf wrapped around his head.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?!" yelled Lucy in disgust.

"Hey! We got here ages ago but you wouldn't come back," explained Happy.

"So?" asked Lucy.

"So we thought we'd relax while we're waiting!" was Happy's response.

"Well - get out!" she screamed.

Natsu sighed and sat up, about to get up and walk out. _Lucy is such a pain, he thought._

 _"_ Not now!" yelled Lucy, "Let me get out of here first."

Lucy walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She opened her mouth a bit to say something, but hesitated and quickly shut it. The water could be heard from outside, and he was getting rid of it. She heard Happy giving out to Natsu, and she giggled a bit. Within a minute or two, Natsu opened the door. But the door hit something and he heard a big THUD.

"Ow?" yelled Lucy for help.

"..."

"Why did you push me?"

"Why were you standing in front of the door?" Natsu complained.

"You know, Lucy?" Natsu continued, "You're butt's getting bigger it's in everyone's way!"

"Excuse me?"

Natsu sighed and gave her a hand. With Natsu's help she got up onto her feet. Happy was on Natsu's shoulder. His scarf still wrapped around his head. The scar on his neck was visible, which was very rare since he never took that scarf off. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and they were interrupted. The three turned their heads in the direction of the sound and said nothing.

"Who is it?" Lucy called.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

It was Gray. Lucy ran to her room so Natsu would open the door, since she wasn't wearing proper clothing. Natsu didn't want to but Lucy insisted. Natsu opened the door to let Gray in.

"Why are _you_ here?" Natsu said.

"Lucy's my friend so why can't I come here?"

"You're not welcomed!"

"Hey I'm not here to pick a fight, Salamander!"

Lucy peeped through the corner of the door and saw Gray. To her surprise, he was wearing clothes. A white and blue coat that reached his thighs. Normal bottoms and shoes.

Lucy tightened her skirt at her waist and went into the living room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Lucy. Mira asked me if I could get you and Natsu at the guild." he replied.

"Why?" asked Happy.

"I'm not sure," said Gray, " Maybe it's some sort of a meeting? Everyone has to go."

...

By now it has already gotten a little dark outside. With the sun just barely in sight. When they reached the guild, they saw everyone waiting at the guild. Levy was sitting at the front along with Lisanna, Erza and Wendy. Mirajane was the top of the room, prepared to announce something. Natsu, Lucy and Gray also found a seat and Juvia quickly accompanied them beside Gray. Gray rolled his eyes but no one saw. Mira cleared her throat which also made everyone quiet.

"Hey everyone!" Mira called out.

"I know it's unusual for us to have an assembly like this, or whatever you want to call it.." she continued

"But, as you all may know, it's almost the 10th year anniversary for all Fairy Tail members, especially the new ones. And I have been trying hard to organize something for all of us. Something exciting, and fun to celebrate. I've been working hard for weeks with the master trying to think of something and a few days ago I finally found a place perfect for us. But - before I tell you, would anyone like to have a guess on what we're going to do?"

There was silence for a while. You could see the excitement in some people already. Wendy was talking excitedly to Carla, who was getting frustrated and telling her to calm down. Nobody had a clue, but still managed to hazard a guess.

"A party?" asked Erza.

"Well sort of. You could count it as a party," replied Mira.

"Anyway everyone is clueless so I might just tell you what we're doing. I booked a 5 - star hotel for us all at a theme park. A very big one at the other side of Fiore!" she grinned.

"Wait, all of us?" Levy asked.

"I was just getting onto that," Mira said.

"It's a very famous one and a lot of people are going there lately and now it's one of the most popular theme parks to visit! It's very big and it would take days for a person to try everything! Of course I already booked all of us down for a week but I didn't organize the rooms yet and I'm not sure who isn't going. So if anyone isn't going I would cancel their ticket. Is anyone not able to go?" shes asked at last.

"I won't be, I have a job to go to tomorrow and I probably won't be back in a month." Laxus said, a little disappointed to miss all the fun but not showing any of it.

Mira took note of Laxus and put his name down on a list along with Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow.

Lisanna and Elfman wouldn't be able to go either so their names were also put down on the list.

In the end only a number of people had time to go.

"So I've got, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Lily," she said.

"What about you?" asked Lucy.

"Well I'd love to go with you guys but I have to stay here and mind the guild while everyone's gone."

"Oh"

This was great. Going to a huge amusement park sounded so fun. Everyone could finally find a time to relax and stop thinking about jobs for a whole week. And most importantly, celebrate for the anniversary.

* * *

 **A/N** How did you think of that? The first chapter is a little boring and hopefully it gets interesting when it reaches the action and climax.

Thanks!


	2. Tickets

**A/N** This is the second chapter :). I really enjoy writing but I just don't have much time since I'm still in school :(.

* * *

"Yesterday was really exhausting. We wasted our time on a job and I had to go to an assembly for Fairy Tail after I got home. I barely got time to rest or take a bath. Anyway, even if the job was a failure, not all of it was. I had fun - at least. It's just so fun spending time with Natsu. I can't forget about Happy either haha. They really make me feel better when I'm with them. I don't know what I'd do without them. Anyway, Mira booked all of us at a theme park for the anniversary for a week! I can say that I am really excited and I can't wait for it!"

Lucy put down her pen. Signed off, and addressed it to her mother. She had always wrote to her mother. She had no family members to speak to, so instead, she puts down all her personal thoughts down in a letter. It really does help, when you're happy or stressed. Jot it down on a sheet of paper and it feels like a conversation to a person. A person, that is like your twin - he/she knows everything about you, understands you, listens to you and exists only to you. The best part is, it makes you feel instantly happier. This is what Lucy Heartfilia does. The girl that has experienced just as enough sad times as the happy times.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Today was the day for everyone who were going to the trip to go and collect their tickets from Mira. I have to admit that I'm am so excited! Last night's meeting really scared me when I was called, but actually, it turned out to be something delightful! Me and Natsu hadn't had much time before to go on vacation - maybe once or twice. Something like that, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. I could finally confess to Natsu! I've have literally been waiting for years for the right moment to tell him but something had always got in the way.

I headed towards the kitchen to make something to eat. Natsu and Happy was still sleeping in my bed and I wanted to surprise them. As I opened the fridge, there wasn't much food in there. Ugh! Natsu! I'm not going to be able to make a proper breakfast without the basics! Anyway I should have a few fish in the freezer though.. What? The fish are gone too.. Ugh! Happy! I wasn't angry but instead, I couldn't help but grin. In the end I found three eggs, some bread and a little bit of milk left.

...

"Natsu?" I whispered as I tip-toed into the room, "Wake up!"

I used the the palm of my hand and and gently slapped him for a good solid 5 seconds. No movement. I gave up and went to Happy.

"Happy?"

Happy opened his eyes slightly.

"Morning Lucy" He whispered only audible to Lucy.

"Do you want to eat something? For breakfast?"

Happy blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes and grinned.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"Well, help me get Natsu up ok?" I asked, practically begging.

Happy got up onto his feet and toddled over to Natsu, who was on my bed. He has attempted to sleep on my bed countless times that in the end i finally gave up and I allowed him to sleep beside me. Which he liked, obviously! But I told him not to face my way, or else I'll kick him off again.

"Natsu!" Happy said. He made his way to Natsu and sat on his chest. Using his little paws, he started punching Natsu, "Get up get up get up!"

That seemed to have worked! Natsu got up looking all confused but eventually the three of us ate the food before it got cold.

...

The guild was loud and noisy as usual. We walked in and I was immediately greeted by Levy.

"Hey Lu-chan!" she gave a little hug.

"Hi Levy!"

As she let go, I noticed a shimmery blue strip of paper in her hand. What was that? The ticket maybe.

"Oh. what's that?" I asked, pointing to her hands.

"What's what?" she said rather confused, until she looked down at her hands.

"Oh! Sorry! These are the tickets! You know, for the amusement park?" She smiled at me.

"Tickets? When did you get them?" I asked her.

"Mira has all of them, I didn't get yours for you though, sorry." she pouted.

"Oh it's okay," I said, before giving her a hug. "See you later!"

"Bye"

Natsu was ahead of me and was already at Mira. She had a little leather bag, which seemed like what the tickets were stored in. It seemed like a little parcel - maybe the company mailed it to us. I wasn't sure. The guild was really busy as usual and Mira was preparing food and drink for customers. She didn't hesitate to stop working and went over to us immediately.

"Natsu! Good, you're here," said Mira who was looking for our tickets.

"Hmmm." she said, "Oh! Here it is!"

The young woman pulled out a set of two tickets. One blue, one pink.

"Here you go," she said as she handed it to us.

"Thanks," me and Natsu both responded.

The ticket was a shimmery blue rectangular piece of paper. At the top it wrote in bold: **Lucy Heartfilia.** Then followed by that the room number and the dates for the check-in and check-out. Natsu was staring at his ticket, fascinated. Suddenly, he looked up at me.

"Hey," he said, looking back down, "What's the number of your room?"

"128," I checked, "What's wrong?"

"Me too!" He grinned.

"That's perfect!" I said, as I didn't think Natsu would get along with any other person.

"Yeah.." he murmured, "Yeah.."

"Do you like it?" interrupted Mira, "I know you two are close so I put you in the same room!"

"Thanks Mira!" shouted Natsu.

"You're so thoughtful," I said.

"Don't forget to pack everything tonight, the train is tomorrow morning, so meet here at 11!" She finished.

"What about me?" Happy asked, looking quite sad and lonely.

"Oh.." Mira said, "I'm sorry! I already gave your ticket to Carla and Lily! You'll be sharing the room with them, so you can go to them now."

"Aye!" And he flew off to the other side of the guild.

"Ok, I have to go now, bye guys!"

Mira walked over to the counter and apologized to the customer before continuing with the food. I am so happy! All this is just too exciting for me.

* * *

 **A/N** Hi guys! This is still the start so.. nothing interesting in my opinion, just bear with me and it would get better haha.


	3. Ice cream

**A/N** Hi everyone! I got time to make the third chapter and it includes some Nalu eheh. :3

* * *

After returning home from receiving the tickets, the two of them had the rest of the day to do whatever they want. It was a really warm day, so Lucy suggested that they go buy some ice-cream before going home to pack for the trip tomorrow. The sun was still high in the sky and people were roaming through the busy streets of Magnolia.

"Eh, Natsu," Lucy asked him.

Natsu looked to his side at Lucy.

"Yea?" he seemed really cheerful and calm.

Lucy didn't really knew what to say, she justed wanted to break the awkward silence between them.

"Do you want to go to Mango's or Tino's?"

(Mango and Tino were both really good ice-cream stores at Magnolia.)

"Hm," Natsu looked up and thought hard, "I don't know, which one do you like best?"

"I always choose!" Lucy replied, "This time, I'll go to whichever shop you wish me to go."

Natsu laughed. It was really gentle, yet a bit funny.

"Okay then, close your eyes!" He told her.

"Eh? Why?" Lucy was confused.

"Just do it!"

"Uh, okay."

Lucy gently closed her eyes and let Natsu grab her hand. He started running while dragging her along behind him. But also really gently to prevent her from falling. Lucy didn't protest, and so he kept running. Occasionally, Natsu had to hold her by the shoulders and push her to one side, to avoid objects or in some cases, people. Soon after about two minutes of running, Natsu started running slower and Lucy expected them to come to a halt.

"Okay, we're almost there," Natsu whispered.

"It's really hard running like this," Lucy turned her head away so Natsu wouldn't realize that she was blushing, as he still held tight on her hands.

"Here!" Natsu finally said, "But, you can't open your eyes yet!"

"Ugh fine!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist and slowly settled her onto a bench behind her.

"Natsu what are you-" complained Lucy, "Oh, thank you."

"Wait here!"

Natsu ran off somewhere and Lucy sat there waiting. After a short while she could hear footsteps running towards her. Little did she know that Natsu came back with two ice-cream cones in his hand.

"Okay, Luce!" Natsu said, " Give me your hand!"

Lucy hesitated, but held her hand out anyway. Natsu carefully wrapped both of her hands around the ice-cream cone. Being very careful not to drop it - as that would've ruined the surprise, and made a mess!

"Ready? Open your eyes!" Laughed Natsu.

"Okay," Lucy got a little excited.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few more times to clear her vision. In front of her, the item she held firmly onto, was a cone. Natsu went through all this trouble to buy her an ice-cream cone! She couldn't help but grin at this, which Natsu secretly noticed. It was a white and pink ice-cream scoop, her favourite.

"Aw thanks Natsu!"

Lucy's favourite flavour had always been either strawberry, or vanilla. She could sometimes have one flavour, and the other next time. But this one seemed to be mixed together, which was really surprising.

"Natsu, how did you?"

"I paid them a little extra to mix the two flavours in together," Natsu replied. He didn't care about the money and was busy occupying himself with the ice cream. His one was chili, which was really odd for any store to have this.

"Oh my god!" Lucy laughed, " Thanks Natsu!"

"Anything for you Lucy!" Natsu leaned in and gave Lucy a quick hug.

The two spent the next hour on a bench with their ice cream. Suddenly, Natsu was watching and laughing at the people who tripped over the bump on the road, when he felt a thump on his shoulder. He looked over to see Lucy's head leaning on him. Her blond hair was resting peacefully on him - it was clear that she feel asleep. Her hands were on her lap and she allowed her body to fully relax. Natsu watched for a while, before gently getting up to bring Lucy home. He held Lucy in his arms and walked back to Lucy's apartment.

Soon he reached his destination and walked over to the bed where he placed Lucy on. He sat down beside her and stroked her cheek, then pulling the sheets over her. She looked like a princess. That calming look on her face and her beautiful golden hair. Natsu was so lucky to have a best friend like her. He didn't want to distract her, so he walked off into a corner where he started packing his own things for tomorrow, along with some of Lucy's. But he left most of it for Lucy herself as he was unsure on what she wanted to bring with her.

After eating something and having a quick bath, Natsu also decided to go to sleep. He walked over to Lucy's bed and stood there for a while. _Should I sleep here tonight? Natsu though._ He hesitated and walked over to the couch, where he flung himself onto in exhaustion. The bath had given him a slight headache, and he fell asleep instantly.

...

The sun was shining in through the window and into Natsu's face. He made an ugly face as an attempt to get rid of the sun. But failed. Eventually he turned his back against the window. Suddenly, something made him to turn around and look at the clock - It was 10:30 am! Oh NO! Weren't they supposed to get there at 11? He shot up and ran clumsily towards Lucy. To his surprise, she was already up.

"Natsu?" Asked Lucy ,"Are you awake yet?"

"Yeah.." Natsu said.

"I finished packing the rest," Lucy continued, "Thanks for last night."

"It was nothing," Natsu replied with a grin on his face.

"I just made breakfast, do you want to eat something?" Lucy asked, gently smiling.

"Yeah let's eat something before we go!"

The two of them were quick enough in the end to reach to the guild in time. Everyone got there well earlier than them, and everyone is ready to go!

* * *

 **A/N** Ok so that was the third chapter! Leave a review on what you think！Surprisingly, I had time this week haha. (yay)

Anyway thank you all for reading! 3


	4. The Park

**4th chapter** \- **The park**

The wind was nice and gentle, and the waves could be heard from gently crashing onto the base of the ship. Sure, it wasn't the biggest or the best ship, but it was enough or them as no one else were on it. A private ship, in other words. Everyone was chatting away being cheerful, all except Natsu. Lucy was looking out into the ocean when she suddenly decided to take a glance at Natsu - who was on the table green in the face. She couldn't help but grin however, it was just so funny.

Lucy walked over to Levy, who was with Gajeel.

"Hey there," Lucy said with a grin.

Levy turned around to the familiar voice, "Lu-chan!"

She gently patted on the bench to the right of hers as if offering Lucy to sit.

"Thank you!"

"So, say, how long is it until we get there?" Lucy couldn't help but ask. After all, she really didn't like Natsu all sick.

"Oh we have about," Levy looked up to think, " 14 hours to go,"

"What?!" Lucy replied in shock. She did not think it would take that long.

"What's the matter?" Levy asked with a look of concern clearly written on her face.

"Natsu?" Gajeel responded for her.

Lucy sighed, "Yeah."

"I have to admit, you do have a soft spot for flame brain!" Gajeel teased.

"I-I do not!" Lucy argued.

Gajeel and Levy both started laughing.

"Oh my god," Lucy turned her heels and left to return to Natsu.

To her surprise, he was alone. However Happy's voice could be heard from the other side of the deck while he is with Carla and Lily. She didn't hesitate to take the seat next to Natsu's. Lucy held out her right hand and gently rubbed in a circular motion on Natsu's back, to ease the sickness. He turned ever so slightly towards Lucy and gave her a quick smile before plopping his head back on the table. _Don't worry Natsu, try your best for 14 more hours, Lucy thought._

After a few hours night fell and they were meant to have a good nights sleep before arriving at their destination in the morning.

...

The group arrived at shore and hope was regained again. From the looks of it, Natsu hasn't fully recovered yet and is carried by Happy.

"Wow!" Lucy said, looking around in amazement.

They have arrived at the coast of the park which was only a quarter of it. The other quarters includes a jungle themed adventure area, a fantasy themed area and an animal themed area. They have arrived at the water park and they will soon check in their hotels and have fun!

"It's really nice!" Levy added.

"Ooooooh!" Natsu jumped about.

"Oh Natsu you're awake!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, I wasn't asleep!" said Natsu.

"Oh you know what I mean!"

"Don't worry Lucy, if he's being a jerk around you, let me know and I'll kick his ass," Gray joked.

"I don't think there's a need for that," giggled Lucy.

"Love Rival!" whispered Juvia.

Lucy could feel a creepy presence watching her and begins to get frightened.

"Whatchu doin' over there water woman?" Gajeel snapped.

"Uh nothing!"

The beach was warm and many people are suntanning on the sand. As they looked behind the beach, there was a small wall with an entrance in the center. Many tubes could be seen behind the wall, in every colour going in all different directions (water slides). There is a small hut with a straw roof at the entrance. Inside sat a man who seemed to be collecting tickets.

"Let's go, Luce!" with that, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her away towards the man.

"W-wait for us!" Gray shouted.

Natsu already got to the man and handed his tickets to the him along with Lucy's of course. He examined it before accepting it and placed it into a little red box.

"Done," he said, "and..here...is...your...key," he finally gave it to Natsu after looking for it for so long.

"Thanks!" Lucy added, before she was dragged away into the park.

"Huh, what is this?" Natsu looked puzzled at the ticket before him.

Lucy took the tickets away from him. Area: C, Building: A, Floor: 4, Room: 28. Oh. That's very odd, so many different numbers and letters. By then the rest of the group had caught up with them. They just crossed the little bars when Levy shouted.

"Oh, shoot!" she yelled.

"Huh? What?" asked Natsu.

Levy was focused on her ticket.

"Lu-chan, let me see yours," she asked, but more like demanded.

Lucy did as she was told and walked over to Levy with her and Natsu's ticket. Levy looked at it. Shock was written on her face.

"Levy? Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Gray and Erza both asked.

"Yes," Levy said without lifting her head, "I believe we are separated."

"How?" Gajeel asked.

"Look, give me your tickets," a young woman walked towards them.

She took Natsu and Lucy's.

"Hm, it says area C which is the fantasy area. Your hotel room is located at the end of the fantasy area. There are many hotel buildings and your one is A, 4th floor, room 28. Clear?" she stated.

"Uh yes thank you," Lucy said as she took the ticket back.

The young woman was wearing a small red apron just covering her chest and a bit of her thighs and a black top and shorts. Her hair was bright blue and she looked very bored to be here.

"Hm, You there," she pointed at Gray, "Let me have a look at your tickets,"

Gray handed it over to her with a confused look.

"Hm, it says area D which is the animal area, just below the fantasy area. On the map of course. Your hotel building is A, 6th floor, room 42. Questions?" she threw the tickets back at Gray not really caring about the questions even if he did have one.

"Thanks?" Gray said thinking he is capable of reading a ticket.

"Yay!" Juvia screamed.

All eyes on Juvia.

"Juvia is in the same room with Gray-sama!"

"What now?!" Gray cried.

"Erza, would you mind if I swap your ticket with mine?" Gray asked Erza.

"I wouldn't mind," Erza said.

With that, they swapped their tickets. Now Erza and Juvia shared a room and thankfully Gray had a room on his own. He is in area B now, the adventure area.

"Where is everybody going?" Erza asked, "It would be handy to know the location of everybody's hotel before we separate."

"C," said Natsu and Lucy in unison.

"B," shouted Wendy and Carla.

"A," said both Levy and Gajeel.

They looked at one another, what? Quickly they looked at their tickets discovering that they would be sharing a room.

"Hey!" Levy screamed.

"What it wasn't my fault I'm with you!" he argued.

"B," Gray said nodding his head.

"Huh? Gray, which building are you in?" Wendy asked.

"C, why?" Gray responded.

"Nothing, I'm in area B too! But my building is E," said Wendy.

"Oh that's good!" laughed Gray, "We can go around together then! Since we are close to each other."

"Yeah! That'd be fun!" Wendy grinned.

Juvia by now is staring at Gray and Wendy with haunting eyes like she is going to kill someone any second. But everyone ignored it.

"Very well, I would be in D, if anyone needs me," Erza said.

And with that, everyone walked in separate directions to their hotels.

* * *

 **A/N** This is the 4th chapter, getting very close to fun! However this is still the start (hehe) It is a very slow story.

I will be focusing mainly on Nalu because this is a Nalu fanfic.

Thank you!


End file.
